Xmas Pets
by KiraraCutie
Summary: [Yaoi MaRe and TyKa]Ray and Kai died 5 years ago saving Max and Tyson from a trap before they died they promised to return. Tala and Michael saw this a perfect opportunity but for what? And aren’t’ Max’s and Tyson’s new pets cute. MaRe and TyKa
1. One Cold Night

KiraraCutie: Hey doing another Holiday special I know, I know, my Halloween one is still not done but you see my flash drive that had the story on got lost and well --;; I'll make sure it gets up(it was found and returned but was returned to Tysonkaiexperiment wired)

Sanura: HOW COULD YOU LOSE THAT IT'S LIKE YOUR LIFE!

KC: you don't have to yell I got it back and I was depress the whole time it was gone

Sanura: still

KC: do the disclaimer please

Sanura: KiraraCutie dose not own Beyblade if she did that flash drive would be worth over thousands of dollars

KC: VV thanks I feel so much better

* * *

Chapter One – One Cold Night

* * *

Kai and Ray looked around a room once filled with joy but now was turned into a nightmare; the tree putted up with care and happily trimmed now was on the floor broken and ruined. The furniture that was perfectly aligned was turned over and tossed aside showing signs of struggle. Presents meet to be open with friends and as a sign of love where tater, torn, and broken. They left for 1 hour to get food for the big feast tomorrow night but that did not matter they dropped the bags and began to search for there friends and came face to a note on the wall pinned with a dagger which read… 

_We have kidnapped Tyson and Max, if you want them back unharmed you must fight us at the abandon warehouse at the edge of town, come alone and don't call the police or we'll kill them both. But if you rather live your lives to there fullest don't bother. _

_PS _

_As a last request we left two presents unharmed they are on the counter _

_Think of them as memories, memories of the boys you love and will never see again._

Kai and Ray looked on the counter and saw the presents, opening them Kai found a gray scarf made by Tyson that at the end had a crimson phoenix and Ray had gotten a tiger necklace from Max.

They putted them on and headed out the door

And drove to the warehouse on Christmas Eve

* * *

KC: Well what did you think? 

Ray: I say mean, how could you let Max be kidnapped?

KC: I'm sorry Ray, you know I love Max and would never hurt him

Ray: yeah but still

Sanura: Please review us what you think and we'll get the next Chapter up faster and longer


	2. Nightmares and Pastries

KiraraCutie: thanks to all who review Monkey-leo, Dvlsadvocate, Akira of the Twilight, Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429 I hope that this update was fast enough for you.

Sanura: Of course it's was fast enough you updated in the same day

KC: so

Sanura: you should make them wait

KC: that would be mean I couldn't do that so do the disclaimer and on with the story

Sanura: dose not own (insert names here) because she is to nice for her own good

* * *

Tyson woke up in a cold sweat, as he looked around his room and tried to clam his nerves, he got up from his bed and walked down stairs for a glass of water hoping it would help. As he got closer he smelled muffins, cookies, cakes, and other delicious pastries when he entered the kitchen he saw a mountain of food and the person responsible for it. There was Max cooking away like no other he was wearing his pajamas with an apron on, his was covered in flour and was just taking out another batch of muffins while listing to his i-pod. 

"Max, did you cook all these?" Tyson ask as if not knowing the answer

"Don't wanna be an American idiot." Max sang

"Max" Tyson asked once again

"Don't want a nation under the new media."

"Max"

"And can you hear the sound of hysteria?"

"MAX!" Tyson screamed

"The subliminal min… Huh? O hey Tyson what's up?" Max just noticing the blue hair teen

"Max did you cook all these?" Tyson ask once again while staring at the mountains of pastries in the kitchen

"What these, opps looks like I got carried away again" said Max while rubbing the back of his head

"Why did you cook all these?" Tyson ask puzzled

"I couldn't sleep, you want to eat some?" Max held out the freshly baked muffins

Tyson shrugged "Sure why not"

Both where sitting on the floor leaning against the cabinets since Max had covered the whole table with food

"So why are you up?" Max asked taking a before taking a bite of his creation

"Same reason as you couldn't sleep, but my new question is why did you really cook all these pastries?" Tyson asked not convinced by Max's last answer

Max sighed "Ok you caught me, whenever Ray couldn't sleep he cooked, and I would come down and he would ask if would like to help. Why couldn't you sleep?" he asked to change the subject

"O, I had that nightmare again" Tyson said as pulling his knees to his chest and thinking back to that night when everything change

**Flashback**

"Tyson get out of here now" Yelled Kai

"No Kai not without you" Tyson pleaded

"Tyson, don't worry I'll be right behind you" Kai said more calmly while he closed his eyes

"Kai…"

"Go" Kai was getting serious and more annoyed that Tyson was not listing

Tyson just stared and shocked his head and worded out the words no

Kai slammed his fist down and a control panel which made a metal door drop shut

"Kai!" Tyson screamed as he bang on the metal door

"Tyson leave don't worry about me" was all Tyson heard and sorrowfully left

Kai then took a look at his clocked opponent and into the ice blue surface of his eyes he knew the truth. The truth that he would not come out alive.

**-Max and Ray-**

Max looked at Ray who just told him to leave

"Ray I can't "Max pleaded

"You have to for your own good" Ray said simply

"But…" Max started

"I'll be right there don't worry when we get home I'll show you how cook dumplings" Ray smiled and reached behind his back

Max didn't notice Ray taking out his beyblade from behind his back

But Max did notice Ray shooting his beyblade at a control panel and the door shut locked

Ray looked in his opponent's smirked face. He was happy that Max was safe and he didn't care that he would lose his life for him

**End**

"Hey Max" Tyson question 

"Yeah" Max replied

"Do we have any milk left?"

"No"

"Eggs?"

"No"

"Sugar?"

"No"

"Butter?"

"No"

"Flour?"

"No"

"I guess that means we have to go shopping, let's go" Tyson got up and dusted off the crumbs from himself

"But Tyson it's 3:48 in the morning" Max protest

"So, there's that one store that's open 24-7" Tyson wanted food and would do anything to get it

"But that's hour and half away in the next city" Max complained again

"Well you're up and I'm up, we need food so where going" Tyson said and started for the stairs

Max sighed knowing he was defeated "Fine there's no sense arguing let me get change"

"Yay! Food you're driving" Tyson cheered

"Hey that's no fair" Max said running after his friend

"Too bad" Tyson stuck out his tongue

"Fine that means your driving back" Max said getting his friend back

"What that's not cool" Tyson know had a long face on

Sticking out his tongue "Too bad" Max replied mimicking his friend

**-After shopping trip-**

The car ride home was quite (probably because they got up to do shopping at about a quarter to four)

Max was looking out the passenger window of the car when he saw some kids chase something white and thin (it looked like a tail) heading down an ally way

"Tyson stop the car" Max was fully awake now

"What, why?" question Tyson as if he was crazy

Max opened the door and jumped out

"Max!" Tyson stopped the car and watch his friend run

Max turned back and with hope in his voice called back "I saw him Tyson, it's him I know it"

Tyson saw Max run into an ally

Tyson though to himself 'Max always dose this when he thinks he sees Ray' –sigh- "better follow him"

'Which why which why' though Max

"_Ha-ha we got them cornered" _a voice called out

'There' Max ran down another ally and saw…

* * *

KiraraCutie: sorry but I going to leave it off here I hope you like it so far and will continue reading it 

Sanura: well if they want to find out what happens they will

KC: stop being mean

Sanura: I'm not mean –sigh- review please it will make her happy and help the story go faster

* * *

**Extra:**

**Pastry Mountain**

KC: I just came up with this and thought it was kind of funny so enjoy

* * *

"Max how many of these did you make?" asked Tyson who was looking at his friend making even more pastries

"I don't know Tyson I lost track after I listen to Relient-K's Maintain Consciousness" Max said

"How long ago was that?" Tyson asked scared to know

"Umm I listen to the rest of Relient-K album two Simple Plan albums, and the Fall Out Boys album and…"Max said think back

"That's ok Max I get the point" Tyson not wanting to know the rest of the of the albums he went though

"So would you like one?" Max wanting to get his friend on his good side again

"Sure do you have any strawberry shortcake?" Tyson asked

"Yeah I made that half an hour ago so they should have cooled off by now" pondering the though of where he saw them last

"So where are they?" Tyson said sounding full of excitement

"Somewhere on the table" Max pointed to the big pile no more like a mountain of pastry

Tyson looked at the table and then saw the mountain of food before him

"Where exactly Max?" Tyson ask watching his friend going back to work

"On the top I think" Max said without looking at his friend

Tyson looked up and saw no end to the mountain

Ok then Tyson ran up to his room and got a backpack and filled it with rope and a fuzzy hat climing gloves, he went back down and got a bottle of water and some cornbread (still thinking about Thanksgiving) he rolled up his sleeves and started to climb up

Half an hour later

"Where dose this mountain end" Tyson looked up and saw no end to sky and the floor know gone

Tyson decide to take a break on a ledge and eat his food when he was about to take a bite of his cornbread a bird (don't ask how) came and stole it from his grasp

"Nnnnnnnnoooooooo, what am I going to eat now on this mountain of pastry" Tyson screamed

But soon realized that screaming so loud cussed a avalanche of chocolate muffins Tyson took covered and then found out he lived and there in front of him was a Cannoli

"Haha you stupid bird I Tyson Granger can and will get my fill of food" Tyson screamed to the sky

Tyson finished his lunch and continued climbing finally he found the top of the mountain and there was the strawberry shortcake in all its glory but on the other side of the mountain was the bird eyeing Tyson's prize

"You're not getting it bird, that's mine" threaten Tyson

"Squawk" the bird said determined

Tyson ran for the cake and the bird flew at it Tyson was the first to get it though and held it up in victory but soon the mountain started to fall apart

"What's going on" Tyson asked

At the base of the mountain Max got hungry and pulled a brownie from the bottom and went back to cooking not noticing the food starting to fall

Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh Tyson screamed as he fell but he drop his prize in the process and was now screaming NNNNooooooooo

He was sad but soon notice the floor approaching he took the rope out from the bag and he lasso the cabinet closest to him. There was Tyson eyes closed hanging by a rope, from the cabinet, 2 inches off the ground. He opened one eye and saw the floor right under his feet.

"Hey Tyson did you find that shortcake?" Max asked

"No Max" disappointment came from his voice

"Hey what's that on your backpack?" Max looked with a gleam in his eyes

Tyson looked behind him and there was the shortcake unharmed. He took a bite and saw the mountain was gone and now on the floor the bird disappeared and it didn't take as long as he though it did (only 7 minutes passed)

End


	3. Gang Fights for New Pets

KiraraCutie: Hey I would like to thank everyone who reviewed

Monkey-leo, Dvlsadvocate, Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429, Yami Kage Ookami Hiwatari, FireieGurl, Tysonkaiexperiment, Demenior, Akira of the Twilight, and SlippingSanity.

Sanura: wow you updated

KC: yup so I hope this was fast enough for you guys and thanks again for the reviews

Sanura: I guess I will do the disclaimer she dose not own the BB guys only the plot have fun

* * *

'_There' Max though as he ran down another ally and saw…_

**Chapter 3 New Pets**

There in front of Max was a group of four boys the leader had white hair with gray highlight, his right hand person had black spiky hair, the other to had brown hair one was shorter then the other. They all had cornered a grayish cat with features of a tiger on top of its back was a dark red bird.

Both looked injure, tired and in no condition to fight; the cat had cuts, paint and dirt on it and the bird from the look of it could not fly. Two of the boys took out items the leader a pocket knife, the boy with black hair a baseball bat. The cat look like it would collapse but if needed to it would fight.

"Hey pick on someone your own size!" yelled Max

The boys turned around and faced Max just as Tyson came up next to him

"Like you two?" said the leader of the pack said

"Max what did you say to them?" Tyson said in an accusing tone

"Nothing, but to pick on someone there own size." Max said in a hush voice

Tyson bent down and picked upped a pole to use as a kendo stick, while Max stood in a fighting stance. Both boys with weapons came at them first; Tyson had the guy with the bat while Max took on the boy with the pocket knife of course they don't play fair so the other two boys with brown hair tried to gang up on them but, Tyson and Max manage to hold off the two with weapons long enough to back kick both boys with brown hair at the same time to the opposite wall and continue with the original fight.

The brown hair boys that where now against wall stared, whispered to each other, nodded there heads and got up they reached into there jackets. And ran at full force to Max, who had just knocked out his guy and successfully threw the knife away.

"Max look out!" screamed Tyson

But Tyson was to late Max turned and saw that there was on way of blocking the two boys come at him with brass knuckles. But out of no where a figure of what looked like Ray jumped in front of him and did a roundhouse kick, both of them where hit hard and would not be up for a long time, Ray turned and gave a smile to Max and disappeared. Max looked down and saw the gray cat in his place.

Then Max fell to his knees and remembered a pasted event

**----Flashback----**

"Let me go Rick!" Max said yelled trying to struggle out of Rick grip

"No, my boss told me to get so you're coming with me!" Rick yelled back

"No let me go, I hate you!" Max yelled tears starting to come out of his eyes

Max struggled but could not out of Rick's grasp out of no where a blurry white figure came and kicked Rick into an ally

"Max are you ok? Just wait till I get my hands on Rick." and angry Ray said and turn to head down the ally that he just kicked Rick down

"No Ray, I'm ok come let's just go home." Max pleaded

-walking home-

The walk home was silent till

"Hey Max would you like to learn to Karate?" Ray asked clamed now

"No thanks Ray I don't believe in fighting." Max said now fully recovered

"It's not for fighting it's for self defense." Ray pointed out

"O, well then I guess that's alright, but I will always have you to protect me right?" Max said while giving Ray the puppy dog eyes while holding on to his arm

"Yeah always." Ray smiled

And Max though that was the most beautiful time he ever saw Ray the sunset was right behind him and he had that smile that everyone loved.

**----End----**

Max finally realized that Tyson was calling his name and shaking him, the cat was licking his check, Tyson sighed in relief

"Max why do you always do that." Tyson said shaking his head

"Do what?" asked Max simply

"Run off when you think something looks like Ray." Tyson stated

"You do the same thinking its Kai." Max said with a smirked face

"Yeah whatever, come on." Tyson wanted to forget the last event when he did that (Tyson was blushing)

"No wait…" (Max picked up the cat)"… I'm going to take this cat home." Max smiled and held the cat close

"Why?" Tyson said eyeing the cat

"Because it's hurt and tried to protect me." Max said

"Ok hey what's that, on its back?" Tyson poked an object

Max picked up the bird that seamed to be unconscious

"Is it dead?" Tyson asked, "Maybe it's edible? It's BIRD after all."

Max sweet dropped

"I don't think so maybe it's the cat's friend. And are you really that hungry you'd eat a bird?" Max question

"Well it's either that cat's friend or its dinner," Tyson replied

"Well it would actually be his breakfast, here." Max correcting his friend

"What am I suppose to do with it?" Tyson said confused

"It's still alive I say we take them home." Max started to walk out of the ally

"But if it was the cat's breakfast then won't it try to eat it again?" Tyson asked cashing up to his animal saving friend

"No, Rei would not do that." Max hugged the cat closer

"Yeah I guess he would wait what did you name him?" Tyson stared at his friend in disbelief

* * *

KC: yay done hope this was ok for you guys

Sanura: Review it give her motivation to write the next chapter faster

* * *

**Preview for next chap.**

**For the MaRe lovers**

Max set Rei down on his bed as he took out a bell and ribbon. He placed the ribbon though the bell and as he tied it around Rei's neck while he said…

**For TyKa lovers**

He walked back to Kei and wrapped something around his neck. The bird looked down and stared, around his neck was a little black scarf with…


	4. Crazy Vets and Presents

KiraraCutie: hey everyone thanks for the reviews;

Akira of the Twilight, Monkey-leo, Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429, SlippingSanity, Julia, kawaii-yaoi-overdose, Dvlsadvocate, FireieGurl, Shinigami

Julia: Thanks so happy you appreciate it

Shinigami: you are correct it is a phoenix, sorry that I made you lost your appetite nn'''

Sanura: so on with the story she doesn't own this just the plot

KC: before we start I would like to thank TKE for the helping out with room description and the TyKa moment

* * *

Max was worried that the animals where hurt worse then they seemed so Tyson drove them to the nearest pet hospital which is where they currently where. Rei and the bird where in the observation rooms and Max and Tyson where in the waiting room, the animals didn't like that arrangement form the racket that was coming form behind the doors.

Soon both vets came out one with claw marks all over him, tear coat, and hair out of place. The 2nd vet was rapping his hand with a white bandage, he had small red dots over his face form the bird biting him.

"Mr. Tate, Mr. Granger" the vets said in union "please come with us"

"But I though we weren't allowed in the rooms" Max said

"Well where allowing you in too help us with these beasts"

"Alright, alright come on Max let's go and 'tame' these wild beasts" Tyson said mockingly

Tyson entered the room with the vet behind him closing the door the bird was no where to be found. Tyson looked around trying to find him by following the mess of broken jars, cotton balls, and spilled alcohol. It stopped at the cabinets and there on top was the red bird looking down. Tyson put out his hand but though

'Why I'm holding my hand out this bird doesn't even know me it won't come down just like that'

But to his and the vets surprise the bird flew down and sat on his hand. Tyson started to pet him

"Sir I wouldn't do that (pointed to his hand) he bit me many times." The vet giving caution to the teen

But Tyson continued to stroke his feathers.

"Well?" Tyson said

"Well what?" asked the vet confused

"Aren't you going to do the check up? He's clam now." was Tyson's reply

"O yes just keep him still." The vet walked over and started the tests

**-In the other room-**

Max watched as the vet ran around the room he was being chased by Rei. He was sitting on the table that the vet was circling with Rei right behind him. Soon Rei got tired of chasing the vet jumped on the cabinet with medicines and glass jars he laid low then the when the vet(who was still running around the table) came in view pounced on his head.

"Get him off, get him off!" screamed the vet running while waving his arms in the air.

Max couldn't help but laugh at the site. When he clamed down Max walked over to the vet and took Rei off, he held him and scratch behind his ears

"So Doc. what do you want to tell me?" Max asked still scratching Rei's ears

"Well that kitten of your is really a white tiger cub. I feel you should take him to the zoo, he's a dangerous beast." Said the vet

"But he likes me, I have no problem with him" Max said cheerful as ever

"Fine but he needs his shots." The vet gave in not wanting a start a fight

Rei knew what that word meet and jumped out of Maxie's arms and went to the highest shelf he could find. The vet came under him with the needle in his hand, Rei was hissing at him from the top.

"Maybe you could give it to him." The vet suggested

"Dose he really need it?" Max asked

"Well it's so you don't get hurt it's a…" the vet was cut off by Max

"But I told you he won't hurt me."

Max walk over to the vet and Rei held his hands out to Rei and called to him to come down, which Rei happily jumped into them.

"Thanks for your help Doc., but I'll just change the bandages every day" Max said while leaving with last thoughts of…

'That guy did nothing for me but give this kitten a good watch and clean bandages.'

**Meanwhile with Tyson…**

"What do you mean it's an unknown bird?" Tyson raised a eyebrow at the vet

"It's a whole new species, did you know we could make millions" the vet said with a laugh at the end

"That's nice…" 'You crazy crack pot' "…but I have to leave." Tyson his made a way the door

"No you're not leaving without giving me ownership of that bird." The vet laughed while locking the door

"NO WAY YOU PSYCHO!" Screamed Tyson

The vet grabbed the bird but the more he held onto the bird the more it began to feel his hand burn.

"That bird it is a Phoenix, now I can be even richer." Tyson watch the vet talk to himself

He unlocked the door with the bird in hand. Max was coming out and he just took his hand and ran as he said

"That Doc. is crazy! We're better off treating them then they are!"

"I agree with you there Ty." Was all Max said as the two ran to there car

**-Back Home-**

"Hey Ty where are you going to keep that bird?" Max asked

"Kei." Tyson said plainly

"What?" Max was puzzled

"His name it's Kei." Tyson said looking at the bird

"And you bugged me for naming the kitten Rei?" Max said smirking

"This is spelled K-e-i, and he'll be in my room." Tyson said ending with a pout

Max picked up Rei and stared to walk up the stairs.

"What ever you say Tyson I'll be in my room with Rei." Max knowing he knew his friend better than that

Max entered his room which was a simple green floor, the walls were blue along with the ceiling but on the ceiling, painted in glow-in the dark paint was the night sky. If you could not see the blue on the walls it cues his walls were littered with his favorite bands posters. The bed was light blue with light green sheets and the same colored pillows. In the corner his desk was solid oak and was sturdier than any steel with a lamp that had the shade was taken off. A dresser stood across from the desk, the same rich oak that shined from the sunlight in the window next to it.

Max set Rei down on his bed and went to looking through a box from it he pulled out a single red silk ribbon and sliver bell, he stringed the ribbon through the bell and walked over to Rei. As he tied it in a bow Max said

"There now this way I can always find you." Max said and jingled the bell

**-Tyson and Kei-**

Tyson entered his room that had walls of a midnight blue along with the ceiling, the floor was black. He's bed was black with midnight blue sheets and red silk pillows, next to his bed was a dark brown desk that was a deep shine, amazingly, it was the only thing clean in the room. The wardrobe across the way was a dark wood also it held most of the same shirts, pants, and jackets Tyson wore. Along the wall was Tyson's favorite posters; like of Gravitation and the Phantom of the Opera.

Tyson took Kei to his bed.

"Stay." Tyson said with arms in front of him

He mad e his way over to his mini treasure chest.

"It was originally my mom's favorite doll's but I think I'll fit you." Tyson spoke as he took something off a doll

He walked back to Kei and wrapped something around his neck. When Tyson was done the bird looked down and around its neck was a little black scarf with a big ruby in the middle, Tyson gave a smile before saying

"It DOSE look good on you!" Tyson exclaimed

He played with the ruby before stroking Kei's feathers.

"I guess this marks you as mine…" Tyson looked at the bird who was now staring at the ruby

* * *

KC: well what do you think?

Sanura: it's cute so what going to happen next

KC: well next Tala and Michael come for a visit and well you'll see

Sanura: Review to see what happens when they come over for a short vist


	5. Enter Tala and Michael, Kai and Ray

KiraraCutie: Hey wow this story is doing pretty well but a story is nothing without it's reviewers so… 

THANKS: Monkey-leo, Julia, Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429, Dvlsadvocate, Prisca-Angel, Kaikao, Akira of the Twilight, FireieGurl, Lakra Infirenzo Parker, MizzGina, Shinigami, SlippingSanity, kawaii-yaoi-overdose

Well I am swapped with homework and I'm not doing so well in Chemistry so I'm trying really hard to finish to that along with other homework (that I really want to just throw it down a paper shredder) then I have to help my Dad with lights so I am turning it over to Sanura and Matt have fun.

_Sanura: And now to answer review questions, Matt I could use some help_

**Matt: Sure I'll do one you do one you first**

_Monkey-leo: Thanks for the review happy that you like the vets_

**Julia: KiraraCutie reads all the reviews she gets and answers them, thanks again for reviewing.**

_Serenity Cathedral a.k.a serena429: she did it again she updated so happy you loved it and review_

**Dvlsadvocate: For starters thanks for the review and yes Tala is coming hope you don't mine that he will be a tad evil ;; KC felt so bad after she read your review that she didn't want to make Tala evil any more** _KC made these special for Tala lovers holds out Tala plushie with rose bouquet hope you like them_

_Prisca-Angel: she updated and I guess it was an interesting chapter thanks for the review_

**Kaikao: hey thanks for the review and yes Kei is popping up every where but in KC's story Kei is a bird (ok a Phoenix). We haven't notice Michael…. Must look into this starts searching though Fanfic's stories** _Gee Matt don't finish your review well anyway do you like Tala well then you get a Tala plushie KC is sorry for making Tala evil holds out Tala plushie with rose bouquet and she updated_

_Akira of the Twilight: KC sorry that Rei bit you he must have be rehearsing for this chapter well Rei is sorry for biting you look here heis (Rei comes in and sees Akira and jumps into her arms) see he likes you. Well thanks for the review and here's the next chapter_

**FireieGurl: Thanks for saying that KC really appreciates it and yes Tala and Michael finally came in hope your ok with them being bad if not tell us in the next review and you will get a plushie**

_Lakra Infirenzo Parker: you don't have to wait any longer it's up thanks for the review_

**MizzGina: the next chapter has come thanks for your review**

_Shinigami: --; sorry about saying useless vets but you are right Rei vet was just trying to help and Kei's vet was scary and you somehow know to much did Kei tell you something?_

**SlippingSanity: well you no longer have to wait it's up and thanks for the review hope you don't mine Tala or Michael being bad if not tell us in the next review and you will get a plushie**

_kawaii-yaoi-overdose: Thanks for the review, they are cute I just want to hug them, and squeeze them, and opps getting carried away_

**KiraraCutie dose not own Beyblade she…** _if she did then HW would be no more and she would work on her stories day and night._

* * *

After a couple days Max and Tyson got use to having Rei and Kei. With them around it was as if Ray and Kai had come back. In the morning Kei would wake up Tyson by singing near his ear and rubbing against his cheek. The first time that did workKeiopenthe blinds and let the sun rays wake him, Tyson threaten to leave him outside for rest of the month but that never followed through, after that sun incident Tyson gets up once Kei starts to rub against him and just listens till Kei finish singing. Max would get woken up with wet kitty kisses from Rei, he was getting up earlier since Rei was there and since he could not got back to sleep he would cook breakfast. 

Tyson was heading down stairs with Kei on his shoulder and saw Max cooking with Rei next to him.

"Hey Max what are you cooking?"

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret." Max sang

'Not this again.' though Tyson "Max" Tyson said once again

"Dirty little secret."

"Max"

"Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret."

"MAX!" Tyson screamed

"Just another regret, hope that you can keep it." Max keep on singing

"Will you please stop singing, MAX!" Tyson screamed with all his might

"My dirty little se… Huh? O hey Tyson want some pancakes?" (1)

"You haven't made pancakes since forever!" Tyson exclaimed while he grabbed a stack of them and sat down to enjoy the meal

"Well I because I forgot how to make them homemade but today I remembered." Max said and place two plates down

Tyson looked puzzled and was about to ask why was there an extra plate with a single pancake on it when Rei pounced on it and took a bite. Kei flew down next to Rei (who was half way done with the pancake)

"What's wrong Kei." Rei asked while taking the last bite of the food.

"Well first off you like a pet with tat collar and seconded…" Kei was cut off by Rei

"…and seconded off you don't look any more of a pet then I do with that scarf." Rei said was smirk on his face looking at a now fluster Kei

"Putting that aside someone is coming to visit with Tyson and Max." Kei said

"Who?" Rei question while licking his paws free of syrup

"Tala and Michael." Kei said with a low growl in his voice (don't asks how Kei can growl when he is a bird)

Rei's ears perked at the mention of the names and when he lifted his head you could see his eyes where slits, fully paying attention now he asked

"Why are they coming over?"

"I don't know but the only reason I can think of is for Tyson and Max." was the only answer Kei gave

"Yeah but they do know them like we do, or what they did." Rei added

"Well, we'll just have to make them not want to come over again." Kei said

Rei had a mysterious smile on and was waging his tail. Then he got up and went to Max, who looked at he kitten and gave him another piece of pancake.

"Why are you giving Rei some of your pancake?" Tyson said astounded

"I don't know I just want to give some, and anyways what harm could a little pancake do?" Max said

"True, Kei would like some?" Tyson said cutting off a small triangle for the red phoenix and placing it in his hand. Kei was hungry and before he knew it he was sitting on Tyson's hand and pecking at the pancake (_haha –rolling on the floor-_** OO Sanura what wrong?** _Can you imagine the great Kai Hiwatari pecking at a pancake?_ **You know that is kind of funny**)

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Max said laughing as he got up.

Rei quickly followed behind and saw Max open the door to great Michael, to which he gave a low growl which brought there attention to him.

"What's this Maxie, you got a cat and it's so cute with the tiger pattern."

Michael walked over to pick up Rei but as soon as he put his hand out Rei bit him. Michael pick his hand up but Rei was still on and bit down even harder so not to lose his grip and Michael yelled even louder causing Tyson to run in. When he saw Michael shaking his arm up and down in attempt to get Rei off, Tyson started to laugh, Max ended it by walking over and pulling Rei off the bite marks left where deep and some where bleeding.

Max wasn't paying attention to that though he was on the floor laughing at Tala being chased and the occasional peck from Kei. Turns out when Tyson started to laugh Tala walked over and started to laugh also Kei was on Tyson's head and when he placed a hand on Tyson's shoulder Kei stated the attack and it grew to now Kei chasing Tala.

To stop Kei Tyson did a trick he once saw on TV for catching a bird, he took his hat off the table and held it in the way Kei was flying and it worked Kei flew straight into the cap.

"What Charming pets you have." Tala and Michael said in union

"What are there name?" Michael asked

"Rei and Kei" was his answers

"Cute, so are you ready to go out?" Tala replayed wanting to get away form the two pets

"Almost we kind of have to change first." Tyson answered while letting Kei out of his hat.

"Right" Tala said sounding somewhat sad

Tala and Michael watched as they went up the stairs Tyson was wearing an oversize button up dress shirt and Max was in a baggie purple t-shirt. Tala and Michael listen for the doors to close and when they where sure they where they ran quietly upstairs to only be meet with a Rei and Kei staring at them. Tala knew that if he moved one step closer Kei would attack again, Michael saw Rei as if he was hunting him, both daring them to take one more step.

"Were going to have to wait those pets look like they have a plan if get any closer" Tala suggest to Michael

"Yeah, well have to get rid of them like we did Ray and Kai" Michael whispered back

"What are they talking about?" Rei asked Kei

"Don't know but I bet it has to do with Tyson and Max." Kei answered never taking his eyes off Tala

"Yeah" Rei said

"We're ready now Kei, Rei, you have to stay here sorry but we can't take you, we wish we could." With that said Tyson and Max left with Tala and Michael

About after five minutes something happen to Rei and Kei they started to glow and after a bright flash they turned human.

"So Ray explain to me once again why can't we be human in front of Tyson and Max?" Kai asked while starching his limbs

"Well, we where saved by our bit beast, but only way we could be saved is if we took there forms and we can turn again if our lovers want us back and kiss us." Ray said finishing his starching with a back arch

"Well Tyson has kissed me on the head and dose want me back, so why doesn't it work?" Kai asked looking at Ray who was sitting down

"Well it has to be on the day we died before midnight, if they don't then we'll die." Ray said

"Ok but you still didn't answer my question we can't be scene by them" Kai demanding an answer

"Because they have to figure out it's us, but some how they can see us, remember when I jumped in to save Max?" Ray said closing his eye and thinking

"Yeah" Kai said unemotional

"He said that he swears he saw me and not my tiger cub form, that same night Tyson saw you." Ray explained now opening his eyes

Kai was remembering that night Tyson was having another nightmare and woke up but when he did he saw Kai sitting on the floor head down, hair covering his face, one arm on his knee that was up and his other leg was down with his arm laying on it in no particular way.

"Kai is that you?" Tyson asked as a tear of happiness formed in his eyes they where there just for Kai. But then Kai started to disappear his final words where…

"Don't cry Tyson I'll be with you always"

Tyson saw Kei there instead now and got up he took Kei into his bed with him

"You can sleep here tonight Kei, but let me sleep in tomorrow ok" Tyson said

Kai realized that Ray was still talking and focus on what he was saying

"So maybe if they really need us or want to see us they will." Ray said ending the whole conversation

**-Silence-**

"I'm hungry going to make some dumplings want anything?" Ray jumped up from the armchair and headed to the kitchen

"Yeah make me a special brownie with that vodka that's on the right shelf at the very top." Kai said with a smirk on his face a gleam in his eye

"Why?" Ray asked seeing Kai's expression

"Well I read that drinking alcohol dose something to your scenes, so maybe instead of seeing with his eyes he'll see with his heart, and truly see me." Kai said crossing his arms over his chest

"O, nice plan tell me if it works." Ray said while continuing to walk to the kitchen

"Why? So you can try it with Max?" Kai said

"No I have my own plan, Max hasn't made dumplings since then or even know how to make them, so maybe he'll get an idea that I came back or something." Ray explained and headed into the kitchen door way

"Ok don't think it's better then mine or that it'll even work, but I have one more question for you." Kai said knowing he was getting on the Neko-jin's nerves

"What's that?" Ray said poking his head out of the kitchen

"Do you like your new necklace?" Kai said questioning him

Ray reached up to his neck and felt the bell and ribbon realized that the collar was still on his neck

"I don't know Kai do you like your new ruby black scarf?" Ray said while reentering the kitchen

Kai looked down and notice the scarf on but it was still on but a larger version.

"Shut-up Kon" Kai yelled knowing Ray had got the better of him.

* * *

**Ok that finished we hope you like KC is still doing HW and can't get out of it.**

_And now I know why,_

**Why?**

_When she's at school she writes she stories in a notebook and then types them up at home she never dose she work in computer class first period because she is reading other stories._

**For real?**

_Yup well hope you like that and review next time KC will be here and done with her HW. Reviewing help her go faster _

_(1) Also evertimeshe see them they are eatting pancakes so she added that in there._


	6. Notes, and Clues

KiraraCuite: YES I am back, with no school for 2 weeks n.nv score so since Christmas is near, I am going to try and update everyday.

Sanura: Well what else are you going to do, knit?

KC: I still have wrap all the gifts and get 3 more

Sanura: That won't take more then half a day, which will give you enough time to get up a chapter

KC: You just won't leave me alone will you

Sanura: Nope you owe me and Matt for that last chapter

KC: That's right I do what would you like

Sanura: To be in a fanfic story not just the beginning like this

KC: Sure thing so on with the chapter but first

kawaii-yaoi-overdose, Prisca-Angel, Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429, Monkey-leo, chi no hana, Dvlsadvocate, Shinigami, LeVeL27Guitar, Milla Kuznetsov, Kais-lil-angel, julia, Akira of the Twilight, MizzGina, Devil Subaru Chan, Demenior

THANK YOU FOR REVIEW THIS STORY IS NOTHING WITH YOU GUYS!

Matt: KiraraCutie dosen't own Beyblade

* * *

Max and Tyson had been out for almost 3 hours, Ray and Kai where relived when they started to glow again. 

"They'll be back in about 5 minutes, Ray where's the brownie?" Kai yelled from the living room he was watching a movie

"Look on the counter." Came the answer from Ray who was still in the kitchen

Kai got up and walked into the kitchen and seeing Ray was cleaning up. Everything was as Tyson and Max had left it except for the bamboo steamer on the stove and timer left with 4 minutes.

"What are you cooking now?" Kai said walking over the steamer and lifting the lid.

"What those dumplings are still not done!" exclaimed Kai

"No, they are there just cooling." Ray said with a grin

"Well I better get this up stairs" Kai gestured with the brownie in hand.

"Yeah they'll be home soon and you wouldn't want to fly that upstairs."

"Hn…true."

"You have 2 minutes."

"What?" Kai said getting caught off guard by Ray last words

"The timer is set for when they come home which is 2 minutes." Ray said holding up fingers.

"Ah shit" Kai cursed while he ran out of the kitchen to Tyson's room

Ray held back a laugh and soon turned to a tiger cub again. He walked out to the living room to see a Kai had again turned into his phoenix form, they waited till they heard the timer, and just as Ray planed when the timer went off Tyson and Max walk through the door.

Max went into the kitchen to stop the timer and notice the bamboo steamer he opened the lid just as Rei had walked in. Max looked down onto the dumplings and had on a smile as he brought them over to the counter and notice a note with a golden boarder. Max read the letter and took a bite out of a dumpling.

_Dear Max, _

_I'm sure you're wondering where I am and where I've been_

_I can't tell you that just yet, but I will tell you._

_I hope you like the dumplings_

_I know I promised you I would make them with you but… _

_I am short on time I will stop by again. _

_And leave you notes with clues _

_Again hope your note mad at me _

_Love, Ray _

_P.S. I'll always be with you Max and watching over you _

_CLUE 1: _

_Michael hates him_

After Max read the letter he dropped the letter and ran outside

"Ray! RAY!" Max yelled cupping his hands to make his voice louder

Down the street Michael heard Max call his lover's name

"Tala it seems that _they_ have returned and already reached Max"

"So we'll just have to kill them again"

"But Tala we'll die too"

"So, if I can't have Tyson no one can besides it sounds like only Ray gotten to Max, Kai is still unknown."

"Max, Max why are screaming for Ray? He's not here he's…"

"No Tyson you're wrong, he came, he came and left me a note with dumplings he was just here, as soon as soon as we came in the timer went off."

"Ok Max let's just go back inside, I'm sure he'll come back."

Tyson led Max to the kitchen for something to calm his nerves. He saw as he walked by the dumplings Max had told him. He though to himself

'Maybe if Ray came Kai came to'

Tyson left Max as soon as he clamed down, he went up to his room and when he did he found a brownie on the nightstand with a red and dark blue note. As he open the note Kei flew in and sat on the wardrobe across the room as he read the note.

_Tyson,_

_I know I haven't seen you for awhile or talk to till now but I couldn't._

_It's a secrete, I guess you can say _

_I'll leave clues so you can figure out where I am before a certain night._

_I got a brownie for you knowing it's your favorite._

_So just know I am here and don't worry, _

_When you figure out the clues_

_You'll see me soon. _

_Kai_

_Clue one: closer then you know it (maybe the brownie will help)_

Tyson looked up and saw only kei in the room thinking the clue over Ty took a bite of the brownie. He thought it was delicious and eat the whole thing in one bite, after thinking some more Ty started to feel dizzy and relized.

"Kai you spike the brownie with your vodka" Ty laid down looked at the colors forming.

He looked at Kei but Kei wasn't there Kai was, and from what Tyson could make out he was walking over to him Tyson yelled out

"Kai why you have to ruin a perfectly good brownie?"

Kai just him a smirked smile and told to him to be quite by placing his finger on his mouth. He lied down next to Tyson who snuggled closer

"Now I remember why" Tyson sighed as let Kai stroke his hair

The last thing Tyson ask before falling asleep was

"Kai where did you get that scarf? It looks like the one Kei wearing"

Kai smiled and whispered to now sleeping Tyson

"You gave it to me when we meet anew" He kissed Tyson on the head watched his angel sleep.

Tala at that point just knew something was wrong

'Kai got to Tyson'

"Where going to have to try something drastic Michael"

"Like what? And why"

"Kai and Ray finally let Tyson and Max know they are back, but I don't know how."

"I bet it's those _pets_"

"The pets?"

"Yeah, they wouldn't let anyone near Max and Tyson so…"

"So?"

"So I'm saying Ray and Kai trained those animals to like Max and Tyson and themselves and hate everyone else."

Tala stared blankly at him blinked a couple of times then asked

"Do you really believe that?'

Michael responded "Yes, Yes I do"

Tala was holding his head from the migraine that was forming

"We need to get rid of them or skip many plans and have Tyson and Max fall in love with us in the next week."

"That will be hard so I say we call Steve and Spencer to kidnapped them or _pick them up_."

"Good idea I'll call them and have them pick up the pets by tomorrow night."

So Tala and Michael called there teams and told them there plan

-Demolition Boys-

"I'll be back soon guys" Spencer just got off the phone with Tala with his mission.

"Where are you going Spencer?" asked Bryan look up from his book

"Tala wants me to pick up a bird so I'll be back later." Spencer said while picking up his keys.

"Tala's be acting kind of strange these past years hasn't he?" Bryan said putting down his book and starting to think.

"Yeah but we can't question him he is the team captain." Spencer said defensibly.

"True but it's so wired I wonder what happen to him." Bryan asked as if hoping Spencer knew the answer

"Something did right after that accident that's for sure." Those where Spencer's last words before he left the Demolition Boys's house

-All Starz-

"Steve wait, where are you going we still have tests to run." Emily yelled to her mate

"I got a call from Michael he wants me to pick up something." Steve replied

"Well if he says so, Michael hasn't been training for weeks, I wonder what's he been doing?" Emily was also worried for her team captain

"I don't know but since the accident he been like this." Steve said recalling the past events

"I'm sure he'll come around soon, this new Michael is wired." Emily wanting to comfort her other friend

"Yeah your right, I'll be back later." Steve said while going through a door

* * *

KC: Thank you everyone and I hope to see your next review. 

Sanura: You are happy today aren't you?

KC: yup, I'm Pepperidge Farm Crème Filled Pirouette.

Sanura: What flavor?

KC: French Vanilla.

Sanura: I want some.

KC: Sorry ate them all.

Sanura: OO what how could you eat all those?

KC: easy I put one in my mouth and put other in my mouth till there was none left.

Sanura: should have know.

KC: Hey it helped me type this chapter up.

Sanura: so will review please review so I can eat so cookies next and get the next chapter up.


	7. Kidnapping?

Sanura: where is she, she's late for her own Fanfic!

Door opens and in comes KiraraCutie

KC: -Eye twitching- wrapping paper is evil

Sanura: it's about time you came I was going to start without you

KC: I had a tough day, I've been out getting more presents, then I had to get wrapping paper and hid out in the back house to wrap, then so of them ripped so I had to wrap them again, then I had to clean my room.

Sanura: like I care you have a job to do and I don't care for your life story get to writing

KC: give me my cookies

Sanura: I ate them all but I have Kisses

KC: fine

Sanura: Thanks to the reviews

Monkey-leo, Prisca-Angel, Dvlsadvocate, SlippingSanity, chi no hana, December prodigy, FireieGurl, Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429, kawaii-yaoi-overdose, Devil Subaru Chan, Akira of the Twilight.

Matt: well KiraraCutie dose not own Beyblade no matter how much she wish she did

* * *

Max and Tyson didn't sleep very well, Max keep waking up from a recurring nightmare and when he did he would give Rei a hug and try to fall back asleep (till he woke up again). Tyson had a hang over when he woke up, he was glad that Kei didn't make any noise in the morning. He took a shower and went down heading to the kitchen wanting a Tylenol badly with some coffee.

He came in the door way of the kitchen and found Max asleep next to his breakfast (oatmeal) and in his hands was a freshly brew cup of coffee untouched. Tyson slowly walked to the table and took the cup out Max's hands and drank it generously. Max notice the cup's warmth missing and open an eye slowly to see Tyson drinking the contents of the cup.

"Tyson I need that." Max whined rubbing sleep out of his eyes

"Max I need it more,I feel awful, think you can get me some Tylenol?" Tyson said while slumping over the table top

"Tyson do you have hangover?" Max asked conserved for his friend, as he handed him the Tylenol

"I think I do." Tyson popped two pills in his mouth and drank the rest of the coffee

"From what, Ray's Chinese sake?" Max ask pouring more coffee for himself

"No I don't think so." Tyson said holding his head

Or Kai's Russian vodka? " Max asked putting back the coffee pot

"No but I felt like I did drink last night." Tyson said and then though 'and Kai was there and took care of me' he took the cup Max had just filled for him self and drunk that.

Max turned around and hung his head low and said depress

"Tyson that was my coffee I need some to"

-Silence-

"What time is it?" Tyson asked

Caught off guard by the sudden question it took him a second to respond

"Umm, yeah it's 8:45" Max answered looking at eh clock

"What! We need to get to work in 15 minutes." Tyson yelled fully awake

Max and Tyson where running all over the house going back and forth from room to room, up and down the stairs. Rei and Kei where just watching them moving there head to where ever way they went. Finally they left the house, saying there goodbyes to Kei and Rei who then turned to Kai and Ray.

"What are we going to do today?" Ray asked

"Leave Clues, sit around, watch a movie." Kai suggesting

"Fine with me, I'll go make some popcorn." Ray walked into the kitchen

"Better hold off on that, there coming back, they probably forgot something." Kai yelled noticing they started to glow

"Who wouldn't running around like that." Ray said walking back in to the room turning into a cub again.

But the people who came where not who they expected, the front door was lock but that didn't stop the visitors. They got the door open by jamming a pocket knife in the lock, thus breaking it and opening the door. Rei and Kei came faced with two teens …

Steve and Spencer

"Here kitty, kitty." Steve said playfully

"Maybe if where lucky the cat ate the bird." Spencer said to Steve both laughing after words.

"No offence Kai but I don't think you'll be very tasty." Rei joked to Kei

"Thanks, lets head upstairs I'll tell you my plan as we go." Kei said before running out of the hiding spot

Steve and Spencer notice the two going upstairs and started to follow.

"Which one do you want?" Steve asked

"The bird like I'm suppose to." Spencer said heading up

"Alright, I just though it wouldn't matter as long as it got done." Steve said

They reached the top and looked around the hall

"I found the cat." Steve told Spencer as he entered a room

The room he walked into was white in one corner of the room was a bed with white silks and gold silk pillows. Across from the bed near the door was a wooden bookshelf half full books, and half full of CDs and DVDs there was pillows on the floor for sitting on when reading or just relaxing. On the other side of the door was a closet with clothes, the same wood as the bookshelf and nightstand next to the bed. There was wall to wall carpet and a lamp that could light the whole room. On the wall was a tiger scroll painting and Chinese symbols.

Spencer found a black stripped white tail sticking out of the closet (everyone knows most cats hates when there tails are pulled right?) he pulled on the cat's tail but found it heavy. Steve looked up and came face with a white tiger he turned ghost white and saw around it's neck a red bow with a bell.

"He keeps a tiger for a pet!" Steve yelled as he let go of the tail and try to run

But before he could reach the door the Rei jumped in front of it and closed it shut.

'I know I can't hurt him but that dosen't mean I can't scare him.' Ray though

Spencer had just heard the door close form down the hall and did the same

'Steve must not want the cat to run out, good idea' Spencer though closing the door of room he was in.

It was black with a black bed and dark red silk sheets, there was an English wood desk with a red lamp. The same English wood was with a dresser with clothes and such in it, a richly made mirror with rubies and sapphires was connected to it. And a black leather chair was in a corner for reading and a CD player was left there. There was nothing on the wall but when Spencer looked up there was red Phoenix.

Spencer was getting rather hot but kept looking for the bird. He looked back up at the Phoenix and notice it had change directions, on closer notice he found it breathing.

"Crap that things alive!" Spencer yelled as went to the door only to come face with the Phoenix.

Screams could be heard but no one though anything of it but people became concerned when they heard fire alarms

-police station-

911 emergencies my name is Matt how can I help you?

Yes my name is Kai Hiwatari and I'm at 92 Lane Dr. with my friend Ray Kon we have just caught two kidnappers breaking in to a house trying to steal a cat and bird they set fire to one room and shredded another.

Thank you sir well be right over

"Hey Kai do you think we went a little over board?" Ray asked as soon as Kai hanged up the phone

"No, they deserved it, and I think Dranzer and Drigger deserve a nice rest after all this is over"

"I agree with you there they let us use there powers and forms"

"We have a short while better write those notes"

* * *

KC: Ok I am done my goal for today

Sanura: That was short! Write more

KC: I will after some sleep, I promise to make the next chap longer –falls asleep-

Sanura: review plez it helps


	8. Whispers in the Night

KiraraCutie: Hey everyone still tyring to get this up b4 Christmas but I don't think I'll make.

Sanura: told you start earlier

KC: leave me alone to my self-pity

Sanura: Well I guess I'll finish this off thanks to the reviewers

Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. serena429, Monkey-leo, December prodigy, Prisca-Angel, kawaii-yaoi-overdose, Dvlsadvocate, kaifucker69, and Devil Subaru Chan.

I'm going to try and get KC out of her "self-pity"

Matt: I'll take over KiraraCutie dose not own the Beyblade charters, or the songs Simple and Clean, and Wings of a Butterfly

* * *

Tyson and Max had long faces when they returned to there house, and saw the fire department there. 

"Are you the owners of this house?" asked a fireman

They could only nod.

"Well there is some damage, it was two rooms. Done by two robbers they came in and set a room on fire, the other room was ripped apart. We caught them, from…from…" The fireman could finish his sentence because he did not even know the answer.

"From a phone call from two boys called Ray and Kai. I'll take over." A police woman took over.

"Thanks Sanura" The Firefighter said

"The robbers where trying to kidnapped your pets. I think they where drinking they say you have a tiger and phoenix for pets. But Matt here can tell you the true damage done to your home." The police woman finished and was hinting to the firefighter that was talking earlier as Matt

"Well like I said earlier one was on fire the other shredded."

Max and Tyson nodded again

"The room with the fire everything is burnt, and cover in ashes I don't think anything is reusable in there. The other room is torn apart it has noting that I can see reusable, I'm sorry boys."

Both Max and Tyson had dropped everything they where holding and run up the house, then up the stairs. The damaged rooms doors where open with firefighters and police coming out. Tyson and Max had lower there head as the firefighters and policepassed there hair covering there eyes. The fire was in Kai's room, and the room torn to shred was Ray's.

Down stairs Tyson heard the Matt yelling at someone, and Tyson went down to see who destroyed the only thing left where he could find Kai everywhere he looked. Tyson heard Matt ask...

"Why did you start the fire!"

And the answer he heard was

"I didn't a phoenix did"

Tyson could now fully who he was talking/yelling at and though to himself 'He did it Kai's former team mate… he destroyed the room I cared for like no other' Tyson was walking up to Spencer and when he reached him he punched him so hard it sent him flying. Max came running down after hearing a thud and held back his friend.

"Tyson there's nothing we can do, we…"

"Yeah, yeah you didn't do it a tiger did it, tell the truth Steve." Sanura said with a handcuffed Steve in her hands.

"I did, white tiger attacked me and torn the room apart while chasing me." Steve answered

"Tell the truth Steve where's the weapon you used" Sanura getting annoyed

"Steve?" Max said to himself so quite it was a whisper.

"Steve destroyed Ray's room and said a white tiger did it. A white tiger Ray's favorite animal and bit beast."

Max snapped he didn't waste a second he tackled Steve and even if Steve was a football player he wasn't ready for that tackled or the beating Max was giving him. Now free of Max Tyson went back to punching Spencer, after a good struggle Sanura and Matt got Max and Tyson off them.

* * *

The police and fire department left the house and at that point Max was crying as he thought what Steve did to the room the say went for Tyson. They soon felt something or someone comforting them, Tyson looked on his shoulder as Kei rubbed his cheek. Max felt a fuzzy thing at his feet when he look down there was Rei he picked him up and Rei licked his cheek free of a fall tear. Max then stood up and took Rei to his room and Tyson followed suit. 

When Max entered his room he found another note

_Maxie, _

_I'm sorry I could not do three things, _

_First for not stopping Steve before he destroyed the room._

_Second for not keeping promise to you that'll never hurt anyone. _

_But these are nothing to me because of the all the things I've done, _

_I would have to say my worst crime is the third _

_Which is not being there for you._

_I hope you can forgive me._

_Ray_

_Clue 2: White Tiger _

Max placed the letter back in the envelope and put it the drawer with the other he had receive, while he was there he took out a CD and placed it in his player and laid back down with Rei listing to Wings Of A Butterfly by H.I.M

**Heaven ablaze in our eyes  
We're standing still in time  
The blood on our hands is the wine  
We offer as sacrifice**

Soon both where asleep

**Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul**

But before they did Max spoke softly to Rei and said

**This endless mercy mile  
We're crawling side by side  
With hell freezing over in our eyes  
Gods kneel before our crime**

"Know what Rei?"

**Come on lets show, them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
Don't let go  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
For your soul**

"I don't care that Ray beat up Steve…"

**Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
Don't let go  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)**

"Your so lucky you got to meet him."

**Come on, and show them your love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul, my love  
Rip out the wings of a butterfly  
For your soul  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)  
Don't let go  
(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)**

"Can you give him this message from me?"

**For your soul**

"Tell him I forgive and love him always."

* * *

-Tyson and Kei-

* * *

Tyson place a CD in his boom box that he found under a pile of clothes and reread the note he found. 

**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go **

Tyson and Kei where looking over the blue and red letter Tyson had found,

_Tyson, _

_You know I love you right?_

_I would never want you to be sad _

_It's just a room, and you don't need it _

_To remind you of me if I'm coming home soon_

_But if your really upset about it then you can use some money to repair it _

_Everything you need is inside the envelope account number and password _

_You can't see me yet it'll mean trouble for you so please wait a little longer _

_Kai _

_Clue 2: Phoenix _

**You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,  
**

Kei read the note over and thought 'when did I become so soft?'

**Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"  
**

"You know Kei I think Kai and you would get along great."

**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
**

"You kind of remind me of him,…"

**The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me thats when u came to me and said,  
**

He's strong, had a cold outer shell but warms up to you."

**Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe something are that simple  
**

"He doesn't seem like the type to do romantic things but…"

**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
**

"One day I found a blue rose,"

**Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
**

"And a letter with a phoenix on it."

**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go  
**

"It said that it was the only one in the world and would last forever."

**Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
**

"There was only one person I knew who would do this…"

**Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before  
**

"Kai"

Tyson said before drifting of to sleep

That night Ray and Kai came and sleep in the same bed as Max and Ty, each in there own way.

Tyson felt someone get into bed with him but knew who it was, he felt their arms wrap around him and pulled him closer. He felt their warm breath when they started to talk into his ear.

"Since my room burned down I'll just have to sleep here with you love." Kai said softly

"Fine Kai just don't try anything funny." Kai mumbled

Kai was shock that Tyson knew it was him

"Kai you stole my cookie" Tyson said suddenly

Kai gave a quick smile knowing it was too good to be true

"But that's ok I love you Kai." Tyson said softly

* * *

Ray came and whispered into Max's ear 

"You know Max I really do love you and miss you," he kiss him on the cheek

"your cheerfulness." kiss on the forehead

"your smile," kiss on the lips the softest he could

Max shifted a little then turned over, Ray climb in and held Max close in his arms, and whispered one last thing.

"Max know that I'm always here." Kiss him on the lips again but this time awhile longer

Max felt the warmth, but knew if he woke up whoever was close would leave so he just snuggled closer.

* * *

Matt: Is she up yet? 

Sanura: nope she's eating Kisses

Matt: will anything get her up?

Sanura: reviews might work


	9. I'm Sorry Note from KC

KiraraCutie: Ok guys I am so sorry I didn't make my deadline I have 4 more chapters to go and I hope that you'll still finish reading. 

I hate not making deadlines

Sanura: You hate it what about your reviewers, they probably hate it even more

KC: I know v.v I hate myself

Sanura: Well at least your going to finish it before New Years… right?

KC: For sure I will I'm not be sad for that long

Sanura: Good know what? For missing the deadline your going to give the reviewers a present

KC: Really?

Sanura: Yup, a Christmas present

KC: I will it's almost done too

Sanura: Oo you made one already?

KC: Yup so there once again

I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T MAKE IT ON TIME.

(Marry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanza, and other Holidays that are around this time and a Happy New Year!)

Sanura: Here is a special song for this fic that is coming out now for another part of here sorry.

**The Twelve Days of Christmas **

**O**n the first day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
A phoenix with a black scarf.

**O**n the second day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Two crazy vets,  
And a phoenix with a black scarf.

**O**n the third day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Three tiger cubs,  
Two crazy vets,  
And A phoenix with a black scarf.

**O**n the fourth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Four Bladebreakers,  
Three tiger cubs,  
Two crazy vets,  
And A phoenix with a black scarf

**O**n the fifth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Five years missing,  
Four Bladebreakers,  
Three tiger cubs,  
Two crazy vets,  
And A phoenix with a black scarf.

**O**n the sixth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Six Blades a blading,  
Five years missing,  
Four Bladebreakers,  
Three tiger cubs,  
Two crazy vets,  
And A phoenix with a black scarf

**O**n the seventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Seven ransom notes,  
Six Blades a blading,  
Five years missing,  
Four Bladebreakers,  
Three tiger cubs,  
Two crazy vets,  
And A phoenix with a black scarf

**O**n the eighth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eight cups of coco,  
Seven ransom notes,  
Six Blades a blading,  
Five years missing,  
Four Bladebreakers,  
Three tiger cubs,  
Two crazy vets,  
And A phoenix with a black scarf

**O**n the ninth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Nine weeks of snow,  
Eight cups of coco,  
Seven ransom notes,  
Six Blades a blading,  
Five years missing,  
Four Bladebreakers,  
Three tiger cubs,  
Two crazy vets,  
And A phoenix with a black scarf

**O**n the tenth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Ten drunk bladers,  
Nine weeks of snow,  
Eight cups of coco,  
Seven ransom notes,  
Six Blades a blading,  
Five years missing,  
Four Bladebreakers,  
Three tiger cubs,  
Two crazy vets,  
And A phoenix with a black scarf

**O**n the eleventh day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eleven years for Boris,  
Ten drunk bladers,  
Nine weeks of snow,  
Eight cups of coco,  
Seven ransom notes,  
Six Blades a blading,  
Five years missing,  
Four Bladebreakers,  
Three tiger cubs,  
Two crazy vets,  
And A phoenix with a black scarf.

**O**n the twelfth day of Christmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Twelve finished Chapters,  
Eleven years for Boris,  
Ten drunk bladers,  
Nine weeks of snow,  
Eight cups of coco,  
Seven ransom notes,  
Six Blades a blading,  
Five years missing,  
Four Bladebreakers,  
Three tiger cubs,  
Two crazy vets,  
And A phoenix with a black scarf!

(Marry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Kwanza, and other Holidays that are around this time and a Happy New Year!)

(Happy Holidays!)


	10. The first time I Love You was said

KiraraCuite: Hello people I am back with the next chapter of this story even though it's like a month over due :p so I am final done with it and made it extra long.

So thanks to all the reviews and hope you still are reading this story even though it's pasted Christmas.

This chapter is dedicated to any TyKa fan because Tysonkaiexperiment has pointed out that my MaRe scene are longer then the TyKa one's so with that said are you happy now Tke! This is for you… and to all the other TyKa fans that feel that same as Tke dose.

Sanura: o stop pouting and suck it up, you know it's true

KC: I can't help that I'm a MaRe fan at heart

Sanura: yeah, yeah, on with the fic

* * *

"Tell me again what happen?" said a voice clam 

"We got attacked by…" came another voice more scared to answer

"By what?" asked the first voice more angered

"by… by… a tiger and phoenix." the 2nd voice said unsure

"That's a stupid excuse one; phoenixes don't exist 2; they can't keep a tiger as a pet." Said the first voice not pleased with the answer

"But they had them." The second on pleded

"Shut-up, come on Michael let's leave." Said Tala who stood up and left the room he and Michael where talking to Spencer and Steve in.

"To finish the job our selves? I agree Tala, what about today?" Michael suggested out of the city jail house.

"Yeah today should be good, we're going to watch a movie with them." Tala answered back

"Max do we have everything for the movie tonight?" Tyson asked from downstairs.

"Yeah Ty I think we do. Wow are those construction people done already?" Max said after inspecting the job done upstairs.

"Yeah they worked really fast" Tyson comment

"They must know Kai." Max said

Tyson chuckled at the last replied. "Maybe you're right hey! we should leave the guys notes"

"We could leave it with Rei and Kei they'll be sure to give it to them" Max also said

"Let's write them now before we go see the movie." Tyson got up and ran upstairs to his room and was followed by Max

Kei and Rei where watching from where they where sitting on the living room coffee table.

"Tala and Michael are coming over." Kai started

"Yup, and Max and Ty are writing us notes" Ray said staring no where in particular

"So what do you think there writing to us about?" Kai asked staring out to the same no where place

"Don't know, you?" Ray asked still looking at the same spot

"They hate us, should stop leaving notes, and to come face to face with them so they can yell at us and then they will pause and yell at us that we drug there food." Kai said all in one breath

Rei turned to face Kai, stared, and respond "You mean you're going to get yelled at for drugging the brownie."

"That is where your wrong my friend, you put the vodka in the brownie liked I asked you." Kai said not wanting to be wrong

"But it's your vodka, your private stash that no one even though they could have looked for it but didn't, have found!" Rei replied

Kai started to zone out and remembered when Tyson had vodka for the first time and when he first told Kai he loved him.

**-Yay a flashback-**

Kai and Ray where coming home from food shopping, and Kai was carrying a bag that made a clinking noise. This brought curiosity to a certain blue hair teen.

**/A Moment Ago at the store/**

"Ray come on I want to get home." Kai was board and annoyed that he was the one that had to go food shopping.

"Coming I'm just getting one more thing." Ray gave the store worker some cash and in exchange got a brown paper bag.

What's that?

Ray smiled as he saw Kai pointing to the bag

It's for cooking and a little something for later.

What? Wine?

Ray stared up at the ceiling and put a finger to his chin as if thinking and answered "I guess you could say that. I'm done so we can leave now."

Kai was thinking and got suspicious he walked over to the same store clerk.

"Hello sir how may I help you tonight?" The clerk asked in the happiest voice Kai has ever heard.

Kai ignored his peppiness and asked "Yeah tell me what the fellow with long black hair who was just here bought."

"Sorry sir, store policy I can't tell any other costumer what another costumer bought. The only code that could break that would be the green policy." Replied the store clerk even happier then before as he recited the employee hand book.

Kai pulled out a 10 and slipped to him.

"Well your brother just bought couple bottles of Sake, would you like anything else sir?" The clerk asked still happy as ever.

Kai though a moment to himself completely ignoring the sale clerk _'cooking yeah right' _

"Sir is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yeah drop the fucking cheerful act and give me a bottle of your finest Vodka"

"Sure thing jackass so you want a bottle of beer."

"No make it 6"

"O so you can handle it?

"Yeah I can handle it, what you can't?"

"Very well you total for 6 beers is 54.99"

"Why?"

"Because it not sold anywhere else and I shouldn't be selling it to you. What don't you have money?"

"I see well do you have change for a 100?"

"No."

"Fine how about just charging it then."

**/Outside at the car/**

"And you say I took forever… what's in the bag?"

"Something for cooking." Kai said as he unlocked the doors to car and got in.

**/Home/**

Hey Kai what's in the bag?

Nothing

Come on Kai you can tell me

Fine it is………… something

Kai walked into the kitchen and place the bag in the fridge. He didn't even have to look to know Tyson was behind him.

"Tyson I know what you're thinking, don't touch."

**/Later that night (3rd person view?)/**

Tyson crept down the stairs an hour after he watched a movie with Kai who had fallen asleep, he started heading to the kitchen. On his way he pasted the living room which had a light flashing he pecked around the corner and saw Max and Ray passed out on the sofa.

He continued his night raid to the kitchen and opened the fridge, he spotted the bag and reached for it. He sat it in front of him and slowly opened the bag. He peered inside and found…

BEER! THAT STUFF IS CHEAP!

Tyson sat looking at the bottles and decide to drink one.

I can always buy him another one

Tyson opened the bottle and drank it whole after that he looked at the bottle and though '_Kai has good taste in beer, maybe I'll get one more'_

And Tyson did have another one, or more like three other ones.

Tyson has drunk before but he never had this strong of a drink, he felt a little woozy. He stood up but soon had to brace himself, which didn't work so well since he supported himself with a rolling chair.

Kai woke up notice some warmth was missing which was where Tyson was laying. He got up as he heard a loud thump from down stairs and headed out of the room he notice the light was on and went to investigate. As he came closer to the bottom he heard voices and footsteps running.

He saw Ray and Max run into the dark kitchen and followed and when he entered he saw the two around a dazed Tyson. He stared wide eye and started to look around for the cause, his eyes landed on the table and found four empty bottles.

"Ray get some water in a bowl and Max get a towel and bucket NOW!" Kai ordered

Both ran to do their tasks, while Kai picked up the limp Tyson and went upstairs to his room.

On the way out Kai asked himself _Tyson why, why did you drink those bottles?_ And failed to notice Ty was coming around.

Tyson still out of it but had the need to tell him something

"Kai, Kai I want to tell you something I…"

"Not now Tyson." Kai interrupted

"But this is important." Tyson argued

"It's not as important as your health." Kai argued back

"Yeah it is, …

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…you know Kai you look nice with out that face paint and when you don't hid behind your mask all the time." Tyson said with a goofy smile on his face

"That's what you needed to tell me?" Kai said

"No, what I need to tell you was that…

…

…

…

…I love you"

Kai stopped in front of his room

With that said Tyson used the last of his strength to lean up and give a kiss to Kai which lasted only a few moments as he fell unconscious again.

Kai was shock and happy at the same time for he had a crush on the blue haired teen and didn't know if he felt the same. He put Ty on his bed(Kai's) to watch over him.

In the morning Tyson woke up to the most wonderful pounding headache he had ever felt. He didn't move for awhile but then got the feeling that he was going to vomit, he didn't know what room he was in but all they all had a bathroom which was what he was heading for. He reached the door to only find it was lock he pounded on the door and soon it opened he rushed passed the person and straight to the toilet.

His hair was lose which fell around him _crap_ he though but didn't have that much time to think as he had the same feeling he had earlier when he bent over again he then notice his hair being held back and felt a hand on his back rubbing him. It had a soothing affect on him and he felt safe he turned to see Kai giving him small smile Ty notice there was a tint of red in his cheeks but notice he was also was steaming and wet. _He was taking a shower_ Tyson thought who also had a blush on.

"Tyson are you ok?" Kai asked with a hint of concern in his voice

"Yeah Kai, I think I just need some rest." Tyson said as he stood up with the help of Kai who lead him back to the bed.

'_The red in his cheeks are probably just from his fever.' Was Kai's though _

Kai sat on the bed for awhile and they talk a little

"You know if you keep drinking Vodka like that you'll get use to the taste and dizziness." Kai brought up

"I like the taste it's just the hit of dizziness that I need to get use to." Tyson responded then though 'G_ood I don't think I said anything about liking him last night.'_

"Well I'm going to go finish my shower but before I go." Kai spoke as he got up.

He walked over and kissed Tyson his lip softly and said "I love you too."

**-Flashback Done-**

Kai was brought out of this dream by Rei who shoved him off the table needless to say Kai was mad

"WHAT YOU DO THAT FOR!" Kei yelled

"There about to leave and you're dreaming of about who knows what." Rei chucked

"Well I was thinking what are Tala and Michael going to do, watch a movie, yeah right we have to keep an eye on them." Kei said trying to sound convincing

"You mean fight them if they try anything funny." Rei said

Max came down stairs with his letter in hand, he placed it next to Rei

"Make sure Ray gets this ok." Max said as he place a kiss on his head

Rei just stirred at Max's outfit from the bottom up.

He had on black Van's trainers that has with the logo written in purple along with a purple strip going around it, he was wearing lose black cargo pants with a chain belt and he had on a purple shirt with a open black button shirt sleeves rolled up, that showed the wrist band and watch he was wearing. How Ray just wanted to jump him right now.

"Tyson you ready yet?" Max called up

"Almost." Was his reply

"Ha-ha Ray, Max looks awesome and is going out to see a movie with Michael." Kei taunted

Ray glared at Kai and then a smirked formed on his face

"Well if Max looks this good imagine Tyson, he's a bit more daring then Maxie" Rei said he picked up the letter and left to leave Kai with his thought.

"Damn Ray is right now I have to really keep an eye on Tyson." Kei though as he heard

"Max I'm ready." Kai carefully turned his head to look at Tyson descending the stairs.

He was wearing black cargo pants that are tight at the waist but pool around the ankles, a dark blue tang top with a short sleeved leather jacket. All around his pants where chains too many to see where one begins and one ends, he also black fingerless gloves and black combat boots.

"Kai was staring dumfounded and though shit why dose my Ty have to look so damn hot? Tala better keep his hands off." Kai was planning away to hurt Tala if he in away hurt Ty.

"Come on Max it's time to go!" Tyson yelled to his friend in the kitchen

"But before I forget Kei give this to Kai I know you're the one who keeps letting him in." Tyson said as he placed the letter down near him.

"I told him a lot of things I think needs explaining, so make sure he gets it."

BEEP-BEEP

"Max your telling me to hurry up when you're not ever ready." Tyson yelled once again

"I'm too ready see I'm already out the door"

With that said Max ran to the door and left.

"Hey get back here Max you have the house keys" Ty said graved some coats and ran after him.

Kei soon turned to Kai and opened the letter

_Dear Kai, _

_I missed you so mush why can't you see me in person why must you leave these letters and silly clues. (which I don't get) _

_But there are a few things I need to tell and ask you…_

_1st why did you give put vodka in my brownie? (I like brownies)_

_2nd what's with these clues?_

_3rd you might have notice but Tala has been here (he was comforting me when you 'died'.) _

_But I told him were just friends and your still my #1. If you want to talk with me I'm going to the movies with Max along with Tala and Michael. Don't worry it's nothing. You're my only one and I hope I'm still yours._

_Tyson_

"Ray come on were going to the movies." Kai yelled

"So how are we going to see them if they can't see us?" Ray question Kai as he entered the room

"You tell me I have no clue, about any of this and you seem to know more then I do." Kai said

"Well we could…no… maybe…no… how about…" Ray started

"Any longer…" Kai was a little peeved

"Well maybe there's a loop hole. They say that anyone who **thinks** where dead can't see us so if we hid our appearances maybe we can get through to them that way." Ray said

"So let's grave some coats with hoods and leave." Kai suggested

"You going to drive your car aren't you?" Ray asked with a hint of detest in his voice

"Of course Tyson showed me it yesterday and it perfect besides I've been dieing to drive it." Kai said with joy

Ray started to pray in Chinese and Kai started to drag him to his car telling him shut up and he'll fine.

* * *

KC: I hope you enjoyed that TyKa scene it was made just for this chappie. And again I am sorry I am late I keep getting e-mails from reviewers asking me to update and when I was. Well I will be updating more often now. 

1st Cuez I no longer have to study for finals

2nd My New Years Revolution was to update more often

3rd I am getting more ideas and started writing them down and have some with the first chapter done.

Sanura:O god no that means more unfinished stories

KC: Hey I'll finish them!

Sanura: Sure you will that's to the reviews it really did help her along so review.

Matt: This fanfic was brought to you by a new Max and Ray Shrine plez visit it by going to KC's profile and clicking on the homepage link.

Sanura: Ok KC needs a vote if you don't mind reviews please tell us your favorite paring for both Tala and Michael when you review.


End file.
